The Other Side of the World
by allienicole16
Summary: What if Jackie was the bad ass and Hyde was the popular one? Well in my world that's how it went down. Read and find out what happens. There's a lot of language in here so if you have a problem with it then consider avoiding this story. J/H, E/D, K/B, F/O
1. The Other Side of the Tracks

**Authors Note: Okay i know I shouldnt be starting another story and i'm not. i just...this plot has been in my head for weeks and i just had to get it out. So here's the jist. What if Hyde had been the one who was popular and was into the sports and Jackie was the girl from the other side of the tracks. What if they use to be friends, but when he got popular he turned to only making fun of her. What if he was secretly in love with her? Well you're about to find out. Here's the first chapter of 'The Other Side of the World,' let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

**The Other Side of the World:**

**Chapter One: The Other Side of the Tracks**

Eric smiled at Donna as she sat down beside him. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear before he broke out in laughter that caused everyone else in the room to look in their direction.

"What's so funny Foreplay?"

Eric turned around and glared at Donna's best friend Jackie.

"Nothing Vader."

"Whatever," She said as she turned back around and faced the television.

She threw her boot covered feet onto the table in front of her and heaved a great sigh of annoyance at the group.

"Jackie what's wrong?" Donna asked.

"Nothing, it's just this crap." She stated as the group rolled their eyes.

"Jackie I've had enough of your conspiracy crap. Just shut up already." Kelso said as he turned away from the girl.

"Bite me Kelso." She said as she flipped him off then walked out the door.

"Thank god." Miranda said as she got up to change the channel and take Jackie's seat.

"Oh I wouldn't do that Miranda." Eric said as the girl looked at him.

"Why not?" She asked in broken English.

"That's Jackie's chair."

"Yeah and she left so now it's mine."

"Your funeral." Donna stated before she turned back to the television.

* * *

The group continued to watch T.V. for the next few hours until they heard the door open again.  
Jackie walked inside with a tall biker dude following behind her.

"Hey guys this is Chuck. Chuck these are the guys." She said as she took off her leather jacket and threw it on the stereo.

"Yo," He said as he chewed his gum and looked at the group.

Jackie walked over to Miranda and stared down at the other girl.

"You're in my seat."

"You left."

"My seat foreigner. Get out of it."

Miranda looked up at Jackie, who was cracking her knuckles and glaring daggers at her before she got up and moved to the floor.

"That's more like it." Jackie took her seat as Chuck walked over to her.

"Get up."

"Oh hell no. I'm not sitting on your lap. Sit on the deep freeze." She commanded and he glared down at her.

"Whatever bitch." He moved over to the deep freeze but thought better of it.

"Fuck this." He said before he stormed out of the basement and Jackie laughed.

"Wait wasn't her your date?" Donna asked.

"No he was just some guy I met at a bar."

"Jackie I thought you were going to stop doing that." Donna said.

"No…I mean I thought about it but it's more fun this way." Jackie said as she stood up and walked over to her jacket.

"What's that?" Kelso asked as he looked up at the little rebel.

"How's about we have a little circle?" She asked as she held up a brown bag and the group quickly got into their spots.

* * *

After a few minutes the entire group was totally baked and everything seemed hilarious.

"Okay so I heard that there is this car that runs on water." Jackie said as she stared at everyone.

"What?" Donna asked as she stared down at her hands.

"How could a car run on water?" Eric asked as he stared at Donna.

Kelso and Miranda were sitting on the couch together playing rock paper scissors and completely ignoring everyone else.

"No I heard about it. It's the answer to the gas crisis. The government covered it up though. They don't want word of it leaking out. They fear it will give us hope or something."

"You're such a nut." Donna said as she laughed.

"I'm not a nut. I'm telling you the truth. You're just not ready to hear it." Jackie said before she stood up and walked away from the group to get a Popsicle from the deep freeze.

"Donna," Eric said as she looked at him.

"Yeah Eric."

"God I love you." Eric said before the pounced on Donna and Jackie took her seat again.

"Oh god no groping in the circle." Jackie screamed as Kelso and Miranda laughed.

* * *

Steven Hyde walked through the halls of Point Place High School and couldn't help but wink at all the girls that were giving him the eye. He knew he could get in their pants easily but for some reason he never did. People called him gay behind his back but he was the only one who knew the truth. Sex just wasn't something he wanted to have. Sex led to babies and babies led to traps and traps led to loveless marriages like the one his parents were in. Sure they told him that they loved each other but he knew better. He knew his father was seeing someone on the side and he knew his mother's boss wasn't just her boss. He laughed to himself as he thought about all the lies his parents told him to get out of the house and at how ridiculous it all sounded. He rounded the corner and rolled his eyes when he saw Michael Kelso next to his locker.

"Hey man," Kelso said as Hyde glared at him.

"What do you want Kelso?"

"What do I want? Nothing."

"You always want something."

"Hyde we use to be friends."

"Yeah and I bet at some point pigs could fly. What do you want?"

"Pigs could never fly Hyde. God."

"Kelso what do you want?" He asked as he slammed his locker shut.

"I want to know if you can help me get on the football team."

"Not possible." Hyde said before he started walking away.

"But you're the quarterback, anything is possible for you."

"Yeah I could get you on the team sure. But why would I?"

"Because we use to be friends."

"Yeah a long time ago. Get over it." He said before he started walking away.

Kelso ran to catch up with him but his path was blocked by a very pissed off looking Pam Macy.

"Michael you didn't call last night."

"Pam can we talk about this later I need to finish talking to Hyde."

"Forget him and focus on me Michael. Why didn't you call?'

Kelso looked behind Pam and saw that Hyde was already gone. He signed at looked down at the blonde in front of him. "I'm sorry baby. I'll make it up to you. How about we go somewhere private?" He asked and she giggled.

"Let's go." She said as he took her hand and started walking down the hall.

He walked past Jackie and winked as she pretended to vomit.

"He's so disgusting." Jackie said as Miranda shook her head.

"I think he's amazing."

"Oh god don't tell me you're in love with him." Jackie glared at her and Miranda shook her head.

"No I'm not in the love with him. I just like to admire true beauty."

"Whatever," She said as she started walking away.

"You know Jackie you could be really beautiful if you dressed like a girl every once in a while."

Jackie spun around and glared at the girl who said this. "Jessica get the hell away from me before I ram my fist into your stupid cheerleader face." Jackie said before she covered her eyes with her aviators and stormed away.

Miranda whispered and apology to Jessica before running after Jackie.

* * *

Jackie walked into the classroom and groaned when she saw the usual crowd surrounding her desk. She walked over and threw her bag down on top of it as she glared at the jocks and cheerleaders all around her.

"Well if it isn't the little dyke." She heard someone say.

She turned around slowly and glared at Steven Hyde.

"Fuck you Jock strap." She said before she sat down in her chair and stared at the chalkboard.

She heard his chair move and suddenly he was next to her ear.

"Oh did I strike a nerve?"

"You aren't worth my time." She said as he laughed.

"Too bad you're gay. I could really see myself having a good time with you."

"Too bad you're a virgin." She said before she got up and stormed out of the room, knocking him over in the process.

He watched her leave and was glad that no one heard what she'd said. He took his seat as the class started but he wasn't paying attention. His thoughts were on Jackie and how she knew his little secret.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Jackie is a total bad ass. There are reasons by but i'll get into those later. Their is no Fez in this story...yet. However there is Miranda. Candy loving, Kelso worshipping, Foreign girl Miranda. So the female version of Fez. lol. Fez will eventually be in the story. I promise you that. Ne ways did anyone catch on to the fact that Jackie is very much our Hyde and he is very much our Jackie. I hope so. Please let me know what you thought. I'm interested to hear your thoughts on this.  
**


	2. How Did you Know?

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. This chapter is a new take on the events leading up to the prom stuff. So enjoy. And as always let me know what you thought. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**The Other Side of the World**

**Chapter Two: How did you know?**

Jackie ran out of the school and towards the alleyway across the street. She quickly pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and checked her other pocket for her lighter.

"Damn it!" She yelled as someone coughed behind her. She turned around and sighed when she was Hyde standing behind there.

"What do you want?" She asked as he held a lighter out in front of her.

"You need a light?" He asked.

She put the cigarette in her mouth then leaned over to light it.

Hyde lite it for her and she gave him a nod.

"Thanks I guess." She mumbled.

They stood there in awkward silence before Jackie held out a cigarette for him.

"You want a smoke?"

"No thanks. Takes away from my game." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She put the pack back in her pocket and started walking away.

"Wait," He said and she turned around.

"What?"

"I want to know why you said that."

"Why I said what?" She asked as she turned around and started walking away.

"How you knew I'm still a virgin."

"Oh god…Dude It's so obvious. You practically have it written all over you." She laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah duh. You're so tense it's hilarious." She kept laughing and walking as Hyde tried to follow her.

"I still don't get how you just knew."

Jackie stopped walking and walked over to Hyde.

"Baby I know you better than you think." She said then turned around and took off down the road.

Hyde stood there in shock before he shook his head and started walking away.

"Fucking bitch." He muttered to himself as he tried to forget the girl who'd ran away from him.

* * *

Jackie sat down in her chair in the Forman's basement and turned her attention to the television before her. The Price is right was on and of course some fat woman was trying to spin the damn wheel again.

"You'll never win fatty." She muttered as someone walked down the stairs.

"Jackie what are you doing here?" Kitty asked as she walked over to the washer.

"I couldn't be there anymore." She said and Kitty sighed. She took a seat on the couch and smiled at Jackie.

"Honey I know things are hard for you but…you should go to class."

"Listen Mrs. Forman. I love you, but you're not my mom."

"Honey-"

"No okay look I know you mean well and all, but I can't do it. Sorry." Jackie said before she got up and walked out of the basement.

"That poor thing." Kitty said before she got up and went back upstairs.

* * *

Jackie walked down the road towards her house when she heard someone walking behind her. She turned around and rolled her eyes when she saw whom it was.

"What do you want Kelso?" She called.

He ran up beside her and gave her a big smile. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I turned around and looked at you moron." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"You know you're really mean."

"Yeah I know." She said.

"So I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Are you going to the dance next week?"

"No." Jackie said as she kept walking.

"What? Why not?"

"I don't do dances Kelso."

"Oh come on Jackie. Go with me."

"I don't do dances and I especially don't do dances with you." She said as she stormed away from him.

"You're a bitch!" He yelled as he watched her retreat away from him.

* * *

"Hey man!" Hyde turned around and laughed as his friend Mark walked up to him.

"Hey man," He said as Mark patted his arm and laughed.

"Man I totally asked Judy to the dance."

"Really?"

"Yeah man. I'm definitely going to score tomorrow night."

"Nice man." He said as Hyde high fived him.

"So who are you going with?"

"No one at the moment."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I just haven't found someone to go with yet."

"You better hurry up. The good ones are going fast." He said as he walked away laughing hysterically.

"Jackass." Hyde said as he walked out the doors of the school and straight into someone else.

"Fucking what where you're going!"

Hyde cringed as he glared at the other person. "Watch where you're going."

"I'm not the one who walked out without looking moron." Jackie said as she stormed away from him.

"Hey wait!" He called as he ran up to her.

"What now moron?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Fuck you pretty boy." She said as she walked away from him.

"Well screw you lesbo." He yelled with a smile on his face before he walked away.

* * *

Hyde walked into his house and threw his bag on the floor.

"Mom?" He called as he walked into the living room.

"Steven is that you?"

"Yeah I'm in here mom." Hyde yelled as Edna walked in carrying a martini glass.

"You're home early."

"No it's three. Isn't it a little early?" He asked as he pointed to her glass.

"It's five o'clock somewhere." She said as she walked past Hyde and up the stairs.

"Whatever." He said before he went up to his room.

* * *

"Man that Kelso guy asked Pam Macy to the dance."

"Shit" Hyde said as he sat across from Mark at the Hub.

"The good ones are officially gone."

"Shit."

"You can't miss this one man. It's going to be awesome. The seniors are pulling a prank on the queen this year."

"Damn," he said as he sat back, "I'll find someone."

"Who?"

"I have no idea but I'll find someone." He said as he got up and walked out. He got into his car and started driving around.

"Who the hell can I ask?" He said to himself as he drove around until an idea hit him.

"I know."

* * *

"So I heard you asked Pam Macy to the dance." Eric said as Kelso started laughing.

"Yeah, I'm so going to get laid."

"You're a man whore." Jackie muttered as Kelso glared at her.  
"You're just jealous because I'm going to get someone and you aren't."

"Oh did you think of that one on your own moron?" She said as Kelso turned away from her.

"So who are you going with Jackie?" Donna asked.

"Me go to a dance. Yeah fuck that." She said as she turned back to the television.

"Why not?"

"School dances are a joke."

"I heard the seniors are going to pull a prank on the prom queen." Eric said.

"Wont happen. They'll chicken out like they do every year." Jackie said as the door opened.

"Hyde." Eric said as he stood up.

"Hey…sorry I didn't mean to just barge in."

"No it's alright. You're always welcome." Eric said as he moved over pulling Donna towards him to make room for Hyde.

"Thanks." Hyde said as he sat down.

"What are you doing here Hyde?" Miranda asked from her spot on the floor.

"I wanted to ask Jackie something."

"Wait a second you wanted to talk to Jackie?" Kelso said as he looked at Hyde then at Jackie.

"What the hell do you want jock strap?"

"Can we talk in private please?" Hyde asked as Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Fine whatever." She said as she got up and walked out the door with Hyde following closely behind her.

"Alright talk." She said once they were in the driveway.

"I need a date to the dance."

"Yeah so…go ask one of your sluts."

"I would but they all have dates."

"So go find someone other slut somewhere."

"Okay look Jackie I really need a date to this thing because if I show up alone it's going to look really bad."

"So what?"

"Come on Jackie please."

Jackie stared at him as she thought about it. "Under one condition."

"What's that?"

"I don't have to put a lot into my appearance."

"That's fine. I don't need you to look good I just need you to be there."

"Alright fine. But don't get me a flower. Get me a little brown baggie instead." She said before she walked away.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know. **


End file.
